


Depois da tempestade, vem o calculo do prejuizo.

by DrYewll



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrYewll/pseuds/DrYewll
Summary: Agradeço a MaryS (Duffydog) Pela gentileza.Amo todos vocês, esse fandon é incrivel.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Seven of Nine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Depois da tempestade, vem o calculo do prejuizo.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaryS (Duffydog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffydog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Tale Of Two Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180806) by [MaryS (Duffydog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffydog/pseuds/MaryS). 



> Agradeço a MaryS (Duffydog) Pela gentileza.  
> Amo todos vocês, esse fandon é incrivel.

Eles estavam prontos para o sentimento de liberdade, preparados para o alívio de terem sido libertos de todos os seus problemas.

Agora poderiam voar, pois todas as as âncoras e incertezas que atrapalhava seu relacionamento de realmente florescer em toda sua glória estavam distantes, longe o bastante para nunca mais os atingir; 

Mas assim que a poeira abaixou, quando realmente perceberam que não teriam mais o suave ruído branco dos motores da Voyager os embalando em seus sonhos...

Eles descobriram que não estavam prontos, para o luto da perda de toda a família da qual eles faziam parte por anos, a culpa do abandono a preocupação pelo bem estar daqueles que amavam…

A aclimatação na sua nova vida foi difícil.

A nova vida que mais parecia um exílio auto imposto

Eles descobriram que a Voyager era o que eles tinham em comum. Mas nenhum deles queria enxergar o óbvio.

Ambos cometeram um erro terrível. 

Demorou mais dois anos até que Sevem decidiu procurar ajuda de um psicólogo, ela estava tendo pesadelos terríveis com Icheb e Naomi, sendo mortos e a Voyager sendo destruída,

Ela também era despertada por pesadelos de Chakotay, que frequentemente sonhava que andava como um fantasma e era obrigado a ver a mulher que amava definhar a cada dia até enfim se entregar aos Borgs para dar fim a dor que ele causou, ele acordava gritando em desespero,

Mas os sonhos em que ele sussurrava o nome de Kathryn eram o que mais a perturbavam.

Não sabendo ao certo se estava com ciúmes ou medo dela também falar em seus sonhos. Pois várias vezes em seus sonhos molhados Kathryn era protagonista.

Eles tinham uma vida tranquila, um planeta agradável, com tecnologia similar a que eles estavam acostumados, em pouco tempo fizeram uma vida para si. 

Ela uma tecnóloga no melhor hospital da capital da província de Janar, foi responsável pelo desenvolvimento e aprimoramento de inúmeros instrumentos de diagnóstico e cura, os conhecimentos de seus implantes Borg e o conhecimento que obteve no seu tempo como tripulante civil na Voyager estava revolucionando aquele lugar.

Sentindo que só poderia afastar o sentimento de culpa fazendo a diferença no planeta que a acolheu, se entregou ao trabalho como em uma punição, ela conseguia ser mais eficiente e trabalhar mais do que quando estava na Voyager.

Chakotay por sua vez se dedicou e conseguiu patrocínio para pesquisas arqueológicas em áreas remotas do planeta que o fazia ficar semanas até meses fora de casa,

Ambos sem perceber se entregaram aos seus respectivos empregos e mal se viam. 

E logo perceberam que não sentiam falta um do outro, 

Estavam mais solitários do que nunca.

Aquela noite seria a primeira naquele mês que eles estariam juntos, o professor resolveu fazer o jantar, apesar de Seven sempre o lembrar que cozinhava melhor, 

Mas estava tudo tão frio e estranho que ele resolveu fazer algo especial para salvar o seu relacionamento, afinal abandonou tudo por isso.

Assim que entrou Sete percebeu a casa mal iluminada, na sala de jantar o viu terminando os preparativos 

Engoliu em seco, 

Era muito tentador dar um sorriso e deixar a conversa que ela devia teria que ter com ele para outro dia...mais uma vez.

Ela respirou fundo…

— Chakotay, está tudo muito bonito” ela elogiou com um sorriso amarelo, percebendo a superficialidade de sua declaração ela abaixou os olhos envergonhada  
— Não sei se mereço…- disse quase num sussurro.. 

Chakotay sentiu que algo estava estranho e ficou preocupado  
— O que há de errado, Seven? Você está bem?" ele perguntou realmente interessado.

— Sabe a Dra. Kahlo... Sagáris Kahlo, a biomédica…

— Sim conheço, ela trabalha na sua unidade de diagnósticos não é? Chakotay assentiu em conhecimento 

\-- Há algumas semanas ela me convidou para a festa de aniversário do pai dela. Ela se intoxicou e eu levei pra casa, pois ela não estava em condições de dirigir. Sete relatava com certa angustia.

\--Isso é louvável Sete, não há problema nenhum em ajudar um amigo fico feliz em saber que você está se enturmando…

— Me deixe continuar, já é difícil do jeito que é…

Ele olhou para a mesa arrumada e teve a impressão que seria um trabalho desperdiçado  
— Tá certo, aí você levou para a casa...e fez um sinal com a mão para ele continuar,

Sete arregalou os olhos era o mesmo sinal que Janeway fazia, controlando a respiração ela continuou:  
— Ela começou a me pedir desculpas e a chorar, pensei que a tinha machucado de alguma forma, mas ela olhou pra mim com tanta ternura e gentileza, e me disse que…

Chakotay observou Sete corar e um sentimento de desespero começou a ser construído em seus intestinos percebendo o que estava acontecendo, mas não querendo acreditar.

— Continue..- encorajou Chakotay com a voz um pouco mais severa

Evitando olhar em seus olhos ela disse em tom de súplica  
— Ela confessou estar apaixonada por mim, e me beijou..

— E ...perguntou ele apertando os olhos como se quisesse ver além do que o olho humano é capaz. — Você sente algo por ela? Perguntou resignado.

— No outro dia ela não apareceu no trabalho, fiquei tão desesperada que percebi que eu já estava apaixonada por ela, O beijo só mostrou o que já estava lá, eu já tinha sentimentos românticos por ela, muito parecidos com os que eu tive pela capitã 

Ao ouvir isso uma furia surgiu no semblante de Chakotay.

Ela se afastou como que temendo uma agressão física, Chakotay só andava de um lado para o outro se segurando para não quebrar nada…  
— Você nunca me falou sobre isso, eu sempre lhe fui honesto…gritou o homem em protesto.

Não havia mais volta e agora decidida a contar toda verdade recém descoberta continuou.  
— Na época não consegui entender que estava apaixonada pela capitã mas agora sei que fui por anos, fiz terapia por quase um ano, ainda estou fazendo, para me descobrir, quando entrei entre vocês eu ainda era muito imatura, mas isso não me exime de culpa , sem perceber eu tinha muito ciúmes de vocês, no meu inconsciente eu queria separá-los de qualquer jeito, mas ela o amava demais você era um alvo mais fácil, era o elo mais fraco, afinal já mudou de lealdade tantas vezes, conscientemente eu não aceitei minha maldade e preferi acreditar que te amava.

— Não, não, não..ela não me amava mais ela nunca me perdoou, ela…ele pressiona Sete contra a parede, enquanto lágrimas jorraram descontroladamente, Seven não tentou se livrar em derrota ela continuou 

— Ela estava com Transtorno de estresse pós-traumático, e você também...e eu sou uma idiota cretina que condenou a mulher que sempre me apoiou ver o homem que amava ser tirado dela, abandonei Icheb que era como um filho pra mim,...eu, eu não posso mais viver com isso….faça logo o que quer fazer.

Por alguns segundos ele apertou o pescoço de Sete mas a largou sob pressão enquanto ela descia se sentando no chão , ele se sentou ao lado dela.

— Você agiu como uma criança mimada, e eu como sempre,- ele falava enquanto lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto - Quando tive problema na minha casa, fugi, quando a Frota me decepcionou eu fugi, quando não conseguia lidar com a culpa eu fugi de novo…toda vez que a via sofrendo me lembrava do dia que eu podia tê-la matado, e o que eu fiz a respeito disso? A culpei Me convenci que ela não me amava mais, e coloquei nela a razão da minha traição disse que o amor dela tinha mudado, e logo depois falei para não se sentir culpada por isso...e outras bobagens parecidas, eu estava tendo um prazer em fazê-la sofrer por não me perdoar totalmente

Sete colocou os braços em volta dos ombros dele e o puxou para perto.

\-- Eu percebi meu erro ainda na Voyager, mas já estávamos casados e não era certo eu te trair também, não sabendo o que fazer eu fugi de novo... se tem um culpado nessa história ...sou eu.

Ele segurou a mão de Sete que estava em seu ombro e começou a se levantar.

— A única coisa que posso fazer agora é te libertar, só me prometa uma coisa, vá ser feliz. e se ela for sua alma gêmea, nunca desista dela.


End file.
